


His Knight

by Simply4fun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Betrayal, Castles, Implied Mpreg, Jealousy, Kings & Queens, KnightSehun, M/M, Master/Servant, Modern Royalty, NoactualMpreg, Obsession, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, Servants, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply4fun/pseuds/Simply4fun
Summary: Together, Jongin and Sehun were unstoppable.Light and Dark, a prince and his loyal servant.A bond like no other.





	1. Beautiful Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by me so please forgive any mistakes!

_He's magic and myth...as strong as I believe..._  
A tragedy with...more damage than a soul should see…  
(Beautiful Disaster-Kelly Clarkson)

 

  
“Your Highness, how do expect me to protect you when you keep being so stupid.”

Jongin pouted as his personal Knight of 3 weeks cleaned his bleeding hand, “Hey, don’t call me stupid. That’s mean.” 

“Your Highness, the King, and Queen pay me to protect you at all cause. Being nice is not in my job description.” 

“But-”

“All done, Your Highness.”

Jongin examined his perfectly wrapped hand. Everything the other did was flawless. The prince, once again, found himself amazed by the ebony haired male. 

“You’re perfect, Sehun.” 

Sehun stared at Jongin with expressionless eyes, “That’s precisely the reason I’m here now, isn’t it, Your Highness?”

With that being said, Sehun turned on his heels and started walking down the long corridor. 

The Earth Prince watched his hired Knight slowly get farther and farther away from him. He hated when Sehun reminded him that he was only at his side because he was paid to do so. He wasn’t like other Knights who pledged their body, mind, and soul to their Royal. No, Sehun was hand chosen by the Earth King and Queen to protect their only son from anticipated assassins who would try kidnap and harm the prince.

Jongin winced at the memory of hands gloved in black around his throat in the middle of the night. 

Ever since it was found out that Jongin could wield, not one, but two elements he was targeted by neighboring kingdoms and enemies. All wanting to get their hands on the precious Earth prince, hoping to extract whatever it was giving him the gift of wielding two elements. 

Jongin didn’t see it as a gift. When he first called upon the water spirit it was when had nearly drowned in the garden’s grand fountain. All he remembered was hoping and praying that he didn’t die before he became king and filled the kingdom with grace and forgiveness. Something his mother and father saw as weakness. 

Jongin felt his heart swell in his chest.

Oh no, he was doing it again. Letting sadness overwhelm him and getting stuck in his head. Jongin was the brightest soul in the Earth Kingdom. His smile brought happiness and light to even the loneliest of people. He was great at cheering everyone and anyone up with ease. However, it seemed to get harder and harder to keep his own head up these days. 

All of a sudden a black leather gloved hand titled his head up. 

Jongin stared up into his Knight’s stone cold eyes, “Sehun..wha,” He felt the other wipe away a single tear that seemed to escape, “Oh.”

“Your Highness, Don’t cry in public, It makes you look weak. Now, come along. It’s time to meet Chanyeol in the field for sword training.” 

Jongin felt like a helpless rag doll when Sehun let go of him. That was typical Sehun.

He was always there when Jongin needed someone, physically. However, when it came to being emotionally involved, the Knight was nowhere to be found.

Even though they have only known each other for a few weeks, Jongin couldn’t help but want to be close to Sehun. He was literally protecting the prince with his life every day. If he were anyone else, that would have meant something true and meaningful.

But Jongin wasn’t lucky enough to obtain a Knight that truly wanted to live and breathe for him.

He got Sehun.  

~.~.~.~

Jongin’s head was not fully focused during his training and Chanyeol could tell. The prince was missing easy chances to strike, fumbling with keeping his sword steady and tripping over his own feet. 

Chanyeol had plenty of chances to disarm the young prince, but he chose not to. He always had a soft spot for Jongin, and he knew that if he disarmed the prince then the latter would realize his mistakes and go into an apologetic trance. The trainer hated that Jongin thought so little of himself. He was so bright and beautiful.

 Chanyeol would kill or be killed for him. 

Suddenly, Jongin tripped and fell to the ground. Instinct kicked in and Chanyeol dropped his sword and hurried to the smaller’s side. He was going to help the prince up when a perfectly toned arm stretched across his chest, blocking him from his intended task. 

He cut his eyes at the Knight, disregarding the fact that the other was way higher up in ranking than he was and could easily have his head for the simple action. No, nothing matter to Chanyeol when it came to Jongin. He would go to any war and fight anyone to protect the other.

However, that honor no longer his, though technically it never was. Three weeks ago Jongin was presented a Knight whose sole purpose was to do everything Chanyeol wanted in life. To stay at Jongin’s side; _forever_. 

Chanyeol hated the Knight. Not only because he was given Chanyeol’s dream, but Sehun also didn’t let anyone other than the king and queen lay a hand on the prince, including, his personal trainer and friend. Chanyeol loathed the other for that.

He craved Jongin’s touch, he needed it. But this random man, who didn’t come from a noble family nor worked his way up in ranks like the soldier did, got to stand at Jongin’s side like a god and dictate the prince’s company. It made Chanyeol sick!

“With all due respect, which isn’t much, it is my duty to inform you that I do not allow just anyone to touch the prince,” Sehun said coldly, the glare he was getting from the soldier not fazing him even at the slightest. 

Chanyeol’s blood was on fire! The nerve of this guy! How dare he think that he could control Jongin’s schedule AND his body, 

“Sehun, it's okay. It’s just Chanyeol. He was just trying to help.” Jongin gently spoke. 

Turning from the raging soldier, Sehun looked down at the fallen prince. He had scratched up his knee and Sehun could see specks of red seeping through the prince’s fitted pants. 

“I do not care who he is, Your Highness. You are my Royal and your well being is mine to ensure,” he looked Chanyeol dead in the eyes, the same emotionless in his eyes as always, “I am your Knight and I will not allow anyone to take what is rightfully mine.” 

Chanyeol couldn’t stop the wave of power that filled his veins. Without even realizing it, the soldier had called upon the Earth spirit and was now eager to fight. 

Sehun bent down and picked the prince up bridal style. Jongin wrapped his arms around his Knight’s neck then looked at his friend. 

“Thank you, Chanyeol.”

Suddenly, Chanyeol was at ease, all his anger and rage went in a blink of an eye.

He smirked. Jongin really had him wrapped around his tiny finger and the soldier wouldn’t have it any other way. 

He bowed slightly, “Anytime, my prince.” 

Jongin smiled and Chanyeol gladly returned it. 

Sehun scoffed and tightened his hold on the royal as a burst of flames appeared underneath them.

If Chanyeol wasn’t a trained soldier of the imperial family he would have been burned, but his quick reflexes saved him from that. 

He glared up at the Knight as he flew away on his cloud of fire, Jongin safely tucked away in his arms. 

“Damn you, Sehun.”

  
~.~.~.~

  
Jongin tied up his robe as he walked out of his bathroom. He felt so refreshed. After the long day he had, a hot bath was greatly needed.

The prince didn’t fail to notice that his Knight hadn’t moved from his original spot by the window. Sehun was turned away from Jongin, eyes focused on the night. 

Jongin smiled and made his way over to the window as well. He sat down on the window seat, one knee hiked up as the other dangled, and looked out into the night. 

Sehun glanced down at his Royal. The Knight may have been heartless, but he wasn’t insensible to the way the moonlight gently kissed the Earth prince’s face. It was the most magnificent picture anyone could imagine. If he were anyone else, Jongin’s radiance would have blinded him. 

But he wasn't.

Jongin suddenly looked up and the two locked eyes.

The prince gasped. He could have sworn Sehun’s pupils turned into flames, not just the color of flames, no, actual flames of stunning blue fire. 

Before Jongin could open his mouth and say anything Sehun snatched him up and held him protectively against his chest just as an arrow crashed through the window and landed directly where the prince was sitting. 

Jongin’s eyes grew wide with fear as he processed what just happened.

 _No, not again_. 

Sehun took a leap backward clear across Jongin’s grand bedroom as 3 figures dressed in black burst the window, shattering the rest of the remaining glass. The strangers were armed with bows and arrows, swords, and long  _bōs_

The archers didn’t waste any time before launching three arrows right at the prince. Jongin closed his eyes, awaiting the pain that never came. Opening his eyes, he gasped at the firewall that effortlessly blocked the weapons. 

He looked up at Sehun, who's was entirely focused on the intruders. Jongin had never witnessed his Knight in an actual battle before. Sure, he knew that Sehun was the best soldier around, he wouldn’t have been summoned to the castle to be his Knight if he wasn’t, but this was a different side of the ebony-haired male. 

Without warning, the firewall was pushed toward the three assassins, covering their bodies in flames as they were forced back out the window.

Jongin couldn't move as their screams filled his ears.

_They were trying to kill me!_

“Your Highness?”

_They were trying to kill me!_

“Your Highness?”

_Oh my god! They would have killed me if it wasn’t for Se-!_

“Prince Jongin!” 

Jongin blinked as his vision came back to him. Two blue orbs were staring down at him. They weren’t filled with worry, or relief, or even confusion. They were just starring. 

How could his Knight be so damned calm?! Those men were trying to kill him! Didn’t he care? Wasn’t he at the slightest bit concerned?!

Tears spilled from the Prince’s eyes and his fist clenched.

“Your Highness, there is no need for you to cry.”

“No need for me to cry? Those men were trying to kill me, Sehun. Don’t you know how terrifying that is?!”

Sehun watched as his Royal began to breath faster, harder. His body was shaking and tears continued to fall from his eyes. 

The Knight did not understand why the prince was so emotional right now. He was safe. Sehun had saved him, protected him, just like he was assigned to do. So what was the problem?

Jongin took Sehun’s silence as an answer to his question. No, the soldier didn't know how scared Jongin was right now. Hell, the way Sehun was, the prince wondered if the other felt anything at all. 

After a few moments of Jongin trying to collect himself, his tears finally stopped. Taking a last deep breath, the prince realized that he forgot to thank his Knight. If Sehun hadn’t been there Jongin would be...dead. 

Jongin stepped up to Sehun and looked up into his eyes, “Thank you, Sehun. You saved my life.”

Sehun knelt down, his head bowed, “No need to thank me, Your Highness. I was simply doing my job.” 

Jongin tried his best to hide his hurt as he looked down at Sehun.

He who would never fail to protect Jongin’s body, but would never succeed at protecting his heart. 


	2. Only You're the one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by me, please forgive any mistakes
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoy this story!

_I’m with you when the lights go down…_

_Take my hand I’m all yours now…_

_(Only You’re the One-Lifehouse)_

  
  


 

Sehun was heartless.

 

The Knight had been that way for as long as he could remember. However, Sehun concluded a long time ago that being numb was a necessity to be a great soldier. One who faced death on a daily base shouldn’t have such weak humanities holding him back such as feelings.

 

No, it was better this way. The heart lead to pain more often than not, and it was in a Knight’s best interest to stay clear of disappointments at all costs.

 

Emotions had no place here, not when Sehun had a job to do.

 

When Sehun was first told that he was to be the Knight of the Earth Prince he felt….nothing. Knighthood was the grandest and most respected role a person was no royal lineage could ever dream of. Usually, a Knight was a soldier, who was the best of the best in the military, who proved his loyalty to the Royal Family time and time again. One day, they finally were hand chosen by a Royal family member to be their sword and shield for as long as they should live.

 

Sehun had a different story.

 

He had never even been in the military, never even seen a battleground. That didn’t mean he never killed a person. No, that was a task the Knight could perform in a blink of an eye. No questions asked.

 

Give Sehun a mission and he would surely get it done. Efficiently and as swiftly as possible. Because that was what he was created for.

 

To _serve._

  
His creators, or "parents", were brilliant scientists in the fire kingdom’s royal capital, Flamar. They were not the type of couple that would adopt a child to love and cherish just for the sake of the joys of parenthood. They picked Sehun up off the streets because they needed a subject to experiment on and Sehun needed a place to live. Their relationship had been strictly business.

 

Nothing more.

 

~.~.~.~

 

“Your Highness, after the incident that occurred last week, we think it best to allow more guards to escort you around. It would make the King and Queen feel more at ease to know their only son is being well protected. Please, consider it.”

 

Jongin rubbed his temple as he let out a tired sigh. Why must the only time he gets a message from his parents it’s something completely bothersome?

 

“You can tell my parents that I have enough guards following me around. It would be a nuisance to have any more.”

 

“But Your Highness, pl-”

 

“It would be wise to accept His Highness’s answer and be gone.” Sehun intervened.

 

The messenger cut his eyes at the Knight standing behind the prince’s desk. His hands were behind his back and his gaze seemed to not really focus on anything.

 

As if the royal messenger was not worth his attention.

 

As if an earth kingdom native was _below_ a filthy fire-breed.

 

How dare a Flamarian speak down to him? Just because, for some unknown reason, the King and Queen felt it best to go outside of Terrika to find a protector for the prince?  Not only that, they made the damned fire-breed a Knight! **_Disgusting_**.

 

Even so, the royal messenger bowed his head and bit out a quick, “Yes, My Lord.”

 

The prince winced at the undeniably bitter tone. He also didn’t miss the hatred in the messenger's eyes before the man exited his personal library.

 

That was a common reaction among the people of the castle, no matter their class. Whatever his Knight spoke, the people of Terrika were repulsed by his mere presence.

 

Jongin tried not to blame them. It was how they were taught. It simply how things were.

 

The four kingdoms, Terrika (earth kingdom), Flamar (fire kingdom), Aqualin (water kingdom) and Ventrus (wind kingdom), all kept to themselves. Mixing races and culture didn’t happen very often and was certainly looked down upon in Terrika. The people of Terrika tolerated the water kingdom because it was the most beneficial to the earth kingdom. 

 

When their prince obtained water powers they accepting, some people were even impressed.

 

But fire...

 

Fire was lethal, toxic, and destructive.

 

Everything that described...

 

Jongin looked over at his Knight.

 

Sehun was completely indifferent to hostility he received the moment he arrived in Terrika. He never even batted an eyelash when people were downright vile to him, calling him everything but his name. It was awful for the prince to watch, but he couldn’t stop it. For if he tried to, the Knight would simply remind him of his parent’s vision for him. To rule with an iron fist and not let his emotions get in the way of the way things were and how they should be.

 

It made the prince cringe at how inhuman and uncompassionate his Knight was. No one should be that way.

 

Jongin rose from his chair and went over to his bookcase, gently returning the novel his was reading to its proper place. Sehun didn’t move, not until Jongin turned to look him in the eyes, even then, the Knight simply blinked once.

 

Jongin tried to search those sapphires that Sehun called eyes. The way they sparkled and glistened in the light, one would think the Knight surely had gems for eyes. Surrounding those gems, were thick full lashes that contrasted perfectly with the blue.

 

In short, Sehun was breathtaking.

 

Sehun watched as the prince watched him. He said nothing and unaffectedly stared back at him. He never knew what Jongin hoped to see, but this had become a recurring thing for the two men. Simply staring into each other's eyes, both seeing nothing.

 

It was Jongin that broke eye contact first, as usual. Taking a deep breath, the prince spoke, “I need some air.”

 

Sehun gave a short nod and held out a leading hand, the other still placed nicely behind his back. 

 

“After you, Your Highness.”

 

Jongin shook his head, “You take a break. I’ll be fine.”

 

Unfazed by the request, Sehun spoke in his usual monotone voice, “Negative, Your Highness. As you are aware, my place is at your side. Always.”

 

Jongin’s heart tightened. Why did he have to say those words as if he were talking about the weather? Those words were supposed to mean something. The bond between a Knight and his prince was supposed to be one like no other, sacred.

 

At least, that was what Jongin had always believed. All his books spoke of pure loyalty, understanding, and true friendship between a Knight and a Royal. Ever since he was a kid, Jongin dreamed of the day he picked his Knight. 

 

However, that special moment never came for him. One day, he had returned home from horseback riding with Chanyeol and there Sehun was, beautifully draped head to toe in gold, white, and black. The cape covering his broad shoulders was dark green, with gold stitching, and a large seal branding the ownership of the body wearing it. 

 

Jongin's seal. 

  
  


_**Flashback** _

  
  


_“Oh, Jongin dearie, there you are. We were about to send a scout to retrieve you.” Jongin’s mother, the Queen spoke._

 

_Jongin couldn’t take his eyes off the new face. He looked so..fasinating._

 

_“Umm...who..?” for some reason Jongin, who was usually good with words, suddenly couldn’t form a complete sentence._

 

_The King and_ _Queen descended_ _from their thrones onto the marble floors. The Queen made her way up to Jongin, whereas the King stopped next to the stranger._

 

_She held out her hand and waited for Jongin to take it before she spoke, “Sweetie, the King and I have something very important to tell you.”_

 

_Jongin looked over at Chanyeol who shrugged. So Chanyeol didn’t know what was going on either._

 

_“Okay.”_

 

_His father spoke, “We have chosen the perfect Knight for you,” he motioned towards the tall, dark and handsome stranger, “This is Sehun. We brought him here all the way from Flamar.”_

 

_Jongin gasped as he jerked his hand back from the Queen._

 

_“Flamar? The fire kingdom? But...why?”_

 

_What the prince really wanted to know was why did his parents take the one thing he was looking forward to in life. He looked over at Chanyeol, who was just as shocked as he was._

 

_If Chanyeol was honest with himself, he always saw Chanyeol as the person who he wanted as his Knight. Chanyeol was his best friend and he proved himself loyal to Jongin more than once. He was strong, smart, and the most skilled soldier the prince had ever known._

 

_Chanyeol was perfect for Jongin, so why…._

 

_“Jongin, Sehun is perfect for you. We truly believe that he will compliment you well, and trust us when we say that there is no other as qualified as Sehun is. He is the best soldier in ALL the lands.”_

 

_“But he is a fire-breed!” Chanyeol finally spoke. He couldn’t hold in his anger any longer. How could they? How **dare** they?! How could they entrust a life as precious as Jongin’s to a fucking fire-breed? It was despicable and _ _insulting!_

 

_“Chanyeol…” Jongin started. He was upset_ _too_ _, but if this was the King and Queen’s will then they had no choice but to accept it._

 

_Jongin glanced at the Flamarian whose face didn’t change. Not even when Chanyeol spat out his race with so much bitterness._

 

_What_ _was with_ _this guy?_

 

_Paying no mind to Chanyeol’s outburst, the King stepped aside, allowing space for his son and his new Knight, “Sehun.”_

 

_For the first time since Jongin entered the room, the Knight moved._

 

_Sehun gracefully got down on one knee, his forearm held across his heart, and his head bowed. Then he spoke, “Your Highness, I pledge to you my mind, body, and soul. I promise to be your sword and your shield. Through the depths of Hell, I will follow you to the very end. To you, and only you, I will forever be loyal and will remain at your side. Always.”_

  
  


_Jongin’s breath caught. This was really happening. This Flamarian was pledging his life to Jongin and they didn't even know each other! This was not how it was supposed to go._

 

_The words themselves meant the world to Jongin, but the way Sehun recited them was so cold. Like a robot reading a script. There was no feeling, no meaning behind the Knight’s words._

 

_An empty promise._

 

_Chanyeol scoffed at what was happening before him. He turned and stormed out of the ballroom. He couldn't watch as his dream was being snatched away from him in a blink of an eye._

 

_This could not be happening. Jongin could not have been taken away from him like this._

 

_Sehun removed his sword from its sheath and held the blade in his hand and the handle part out for the prince to take._

 

_Jongin couldn’t move._

 

_This had to be a dream. This was not how a knighting ceremony_ _was supposed_ _to go. There was supposed to a grand party that the whole kingdom attended. Music, dancing, laughter, everything Jongin had ever dreamed of. But here and now, it was just Jongin, his parents, and Sehun._

  
  


_With a shaky hand, Jongin reached out to retrieve the sword. And just like he practiced so many times with Chanyeol he lightly tapped each of the Knight’s shoulder and recited the closing words._

 

_The Queen held out a black presentation case._

 

_Jongin knew exactly was lied inside._

 

_His eyes roamed his personal seal that was engraved into the black case before he was even born. Only three people had ever touched the item inside. The person who created it, the person who it represented, Jongin, and the person who it would be given to, the one who would wear it proudly over his heart every day until he died._

 

_Jongin slowly opened the velvet presentation case and starred at the brooch specifically designed to represent him entirely. Nothing the prince owned was more valuable than the single piece of jewelry in front of him. It was his mind, body, heart, and soul all wrapped in one physical item._

 

_The prince lifted the beautiful brooch from the box and turned back to the still kneeling man before him._

 

_Jongin took a single step closer, causing the Flamarian to lift his head up and finally make eye contact with the person he was giving his life to._

 

_The prince was a little taken aback by the blue orbs that looked up at him. He had never seen eyes the color of sapphires before. They were breathtakingly beautiful, as was the rest of the fire-breed's face. Jongin couldn't believe that this was who he was going to spend the rest of his life with._

 

_Taking a deep breath, Jongin leaned down to pin the brooch on Sehun's chest. As soon as the brooch was secure the man rose to his feet._

 

_Eyes taking in sight of Sehun wearing his brooch, Jongin slightly gasped as the reality of what happened finally sunk in._

 

_This man belonged to him now. Sehun was Jongin's and Jongin's only. He answered to no one else. Not even the King and Queen of Terrika._

 

_Utterly and completely his._

 

_His Knight._

 

**_End of Flashback_ **

  
  
  


“Negative, Your Highness. As you are aware my place is at your side. Always.”

 

Jongin turned away, “You’re right, Sehun. Your place is at my side. But this is an order. I want you to take the rest of the day to yourself. I will have Chanyeol take your place for the rest of the day.”

 

Sehun was silent and Jongin thought - _hoped_ that the Knight would put up a little resistance for being dismissed. 

 

But of course…

 

Sehun bowed, “As you wish, Your Highness.”

 

Jongin pressed his lips together to keep from screaming at his cold bastard of a Knight. He couldn’t keep letting the other effect him like this. He needed to be strong. He would be King one day. There was no room for this feeling of longing for his Knight to actually _want_ to be there for him.

 

The sound of the door closing behind Sehun was deafening.

 

~.~.~.~

 

Chanyeol was shocked when Jongin asked him to keep him company. The soldier couldn't complain though. He was more than happy to be able to hang out with Jongin without that freaking fire-breed around.

 

It's been a little over a month since the King and Queen announced that a Flamarian was the Knight of Terrika’s only prince. The thought still made Chanyeol sick.

 

He would find a way to get his place at Jongin’s side. He didn't know how or when, but someday and somehow he would make Jongin his.

 

Jongin stared up at the night sky. The stars were so pretty and from the castle garden, he could see them perfectly.

 

The prince laid back onto his elbows, completely engaged with the night sky. Chanyeol stood protectively next to him, absentmindedly listening for anything out of the ordinary.

 

“Chanyeol.”

 

The soldier glanced down at his prince and best friend.

 

Jongin tilted his head back to smile up at him, “Sit down, why don't you?”

 

“But Your Highness, I-”

 

Jongin’s face fell. Hearing his title made him think of his Knight and right now, Sehun was the last person Jongin wanted to be thinking about.

 

“No, none of that. It's Jongin when it's just the two of us. I don't want Chanyeol the soldier, I want Chanyeol my best friend.”

 

Chanyeol’s heart jumped, “Jongin…”

 

The prince patted the ground next to him, “Sit. Sit.”

 

“Uh...Okay.”

 

Chanyeol had to keep his cool when Jongin rested his head on the soldier’s shoulder. The prince used to most delightful smelling shampoo.

 

After a while, Chanyeol could hear cute soft snores indication that Jongin had fallen asleep. He reached up to brush a small of hair from the prince’s face.

 

“You're so beautiful, Nini.”

 

Chanyeol let his fingers drift a little longer than needed along the prince’s face.

 

“That would be all, Baron Park.”

 

Chanyeol jumped slightly, but not enough to wake the sleeping prince. He looked up at the owner of the low voice.

 

Sehun was staring back down at him, his eyes unreadable.

 

The soldier frowned, “What do you want?”

 

Sehun motioned toward Jongin, “You have my Prince. I'm here to carry him to his bedchambers.”

 

“ _Your_ Prince?!” Chanyeol growled.

 

Jongin stirred a bit, sensing the agitation in his friend’s voice.

 

On the other hand, Sehun was not impressed.

 

“Baron Park, hand over His Highness and retire for the night. I'm sure you have to be up bright and early for training.” Sehun held out his hand for the sleeping prince.

 

 _Filthy Flamarian_. “No.”

 

Sehun cocked his head, “No?”

 

Chanyeol rose to his feet, careful not to wake Jongin, “I’ll carry him to bed”

 

The soldier started towards the castle.

 

Jongin mumbled something in his sleep and Chanyeol glanced at him then back up. His eyes widened when Sehun was suddenly standing in front of him.

 

“Baron Park, are you challenging me, personal Knight to the Prince of Terrika?” It was the first time the soldier heard any type of emotion in the Knight’s tone.

 

Even so, Chanyeol had to remind himself that Sehun was, in fact, superior to in ranking. Jongin being currently unconscious automatically made Sehun next in command. 

 

Sehun smirked as realization crossed Chanyeol's face, “So, again, hand over _my_ Prince and leave.”

 

Chanyeol bit his tongue, surely drawing blood. He approached the Knight and gently placed the sleeping prince in Sehun’s awaiting arms.

 

He turned to walk away but halted when Sehun cleared his throat, tauntingly.

 

_Damn him!_

 

Turned back around, Chanyeol gave a quick bow at the waist before stomping off toward the sleeping corridors. 

 

Sehun watched as the soldier quickly place distance between them. He usually didn't care to respond to insubordination with such childish tactics, but it was amusing to see Chanyeol's reaction.

 

“Sehun…”

 

Sehun looked down at his still sleeping prince.

 

He scoffed and made his way to the castle. 

 

 _What a foolish prince.._.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to interact with me more (participate in polls/answer questions/etc I sometimes have) please join me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)


	3. Wherever You Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by me, please forgive any mistakes! :)

_I had a nightmare_

_Woke to the sound of your voice but you don't sleep here_

_I lay awake in the dark_

_I've been screaming but you don't hear me at all…._

_(Wherever You Go-Ron Pope)_

  
  
  


Jongin had decided that he would get to know his Knight better. He was done dancing around Sehun presence. He was not like the other people of the castle who simply avoided him because he was a Flamarian.

 

He and Sehun were supposed to be a pair like no other, something that only they could understand, something special.

 

“You know what I want to do, Sehun?” Jongin chimed.

 

Sehun, who was standing at his usual spot by the window, turned toward the earth prince.

 

“What did you have in mind, Your Highness?”

 

Jongin giggled, “Sehun, remember we talked about this. Please call me Jongin when it’s just the two of us, ok?”

 

Sehun gave a slight nod, “As you wish, Jongin Kraiya.”

 

Jongin rolled his eyes. He came to the conclusion that Sehun would always follow his first name with ‘Kraiya’ (Earth Prince). Jongin accepted that. He would just have to take what he could get...for now.

 

Jongin rolled over on his bed and stared up at the grand chandelier dangling gracefully from the ceiling. He was contemplating on if he should let his Knight know of his plans. He didn’t know how he would react if he would even react at all. He didn’t want to throw everything he had worked toward for the past few weeks out the window.

 

_Well, here it goes…_

 

“I want to visit Flamar.”

 

Silence.

 

Jongin felt like it was hours before the Knight finally opened his mouth.

 

“And why is that, Your Highness?”

 

Jongin didn’t comment on the fact that Sehun went back to calling him ‘Your Highness’ almost immediately. There was also something different in the Knight’s voice, a sort of tension the prince never heard before in his ‘other half’.

 

“Well...umm...Well, I…”

 

“With all due respect, Your Highness. I’m not sure that is the wisest decision.”

 

Jongin hopped off his bed, fist clenched, “But I want to, Sehun. That’s where you are from right? I want to know what it’s like there. What are the people like? I wanna know where you grew up. What are your parents like? What about your friends? Surely you left people behind when you came here. Don’t you miss them?! I want to know you, Sehun. You’re my Knight! Why won’t you let me in?! I wa-.”

 

Jongin gasped as Sehun grabbed his shoulders, rather roughly, and looked directly in his eyes. He stared up at his Knight who said nothing as he held the prince in place.

 

Sehun sighed and looked away, “It’s not...safe for you there, Highness.”

 

Jongin felt like his skin was burning where Sehun was touching him.

 

It's been months since Sehun was knighted and this was the first time he had ever touched the prince when it wasn't necessary.

 

The prince reached up and placed his hand over Sehun’s. It was like Jongin could feel the fire pulsing through Sehun’s veins. Fire was in Sehun’s blood, it's who he was. It was a part of him.

 

Jongin wanted to be a part of Sehun’s world. Even though they were always right next to each other, it was like they were a thousand miles apart. Jongin hated it.

 

“I will be ok. That’s what I have you for, right,” Sehun didn’t answer the prince right away. Jongin reached up placed a hand on his cheek, turning his head to face him, “Right. Sehun?”

 

Sehun slowly removed Jongin’s hand from his face and took a step back, “Of course, Your Highness.”

 

Jongin ignored how cold it felt all of a sudden.

 

~.~.~.~

 

The Knight had been dismissed to retire for the night. Sehun’s bedchambers were, of course, attached to his prince’s. A single door was the only separation between two.

 

As Sehun lie awake in his bed, he let his mind recap the events of the day.

 

That damned prince of his announced that he wanted to travel to Flamar within the next few days. The King and Queen were shocked. It was so unexpected they didn’t have time to react before their son was already leaving the throne room.

 

That was Jongin’s way of saying, 'This isn't a request. It's a demand.'  
  


Their prince had already made up his mind, and once he did,  there was hardly anything anyone could say to change his mind.

 

The Flamarian Knight quickly sat up, letting out a frustrated sigh.

 

What was the deal with him? Lately, the prince has been pushing the fire-breed to his limits and Sehun was mentally hanging on by a thread. Out of his 20 years of life, Jongin was, no doubt, his greatest challenge. There was something about the prince that Sehun couldn’t quite put his finger on.

 

He made Sehun feel...uneasy.

 

That was a new sensation for the Knight. He had always been so calm and unmoved, but with Jongin it was becoming harder and harder for him to maintain his composure. Sehun was not amused by this new urge to... _care._

 

Because of said prince, more times than Sehun would like to admit, he found himself restless. Whether it was daytime or late at night. Jongin made the Knight quite irritable and he did not understand why.

 

Suddenly, Sehun felt the need to check on the prince.

 

He had this unsettling feeling in his stomach and he figured the only way it would pass would be to surrender to his impulses.

 

_Just a peek..._

 

Sehun quietly entered the prince’s bedchamber, careful not to make any loud sounds. 

 

The feeling in his stomach only intensified when he saw his prince tossing and turning in his bed. Was he having a bad dream?

 

“No...please….”

 

Sehun stepped closer to the prince's bed.

 

“Please...don’t…”

 

The Knight sat on the edge of the Jongin’s bed, silently watching the scene before him. Everything in him was screaming to do something to help his prince. But Sehun simply didn’t know what to do.

 

“Help me….Sehun…”

 

Sehun’s eyes widened.

 

“Don’t let them….Sehun….help m-”

 

The Knight pulled the earth prince into his arms, cradling him like a newborn child.

 

The prince did not wake, to which the Knight was grateful. This was not something Sehun wanted to explain, not that he could even if he tried.

 

Something about holding the older male felt...right.

 

After a few moments, Jongin seemed to have calmed down.

 

Sehun briefly wondered if he should stay a little while longer or not.

 

The Knight gently laid the prince back down before leaving the room.

 

~.~.~.~

  
  


Jongin woke the next morning feeling better than ever.

 

He could honestly say it was one of the best nights he's had in a while. Yes, he did have the nightmares, that was a recurring thing for the prince. However, this time, just when he thought the people in his dream would kill him, Sehun had saved him.

 

Jongin smiled as he thought about his Knight. Even in his dreams, Sehun was always protecting him. He wondered how he ever survived without the other at his side.

 

There was a light knock at his door.

 

“Who is it?”

 

“Chanyeol.”

 

The prince pulled on a white silk robe and went to open the door for his friend, grinning when the soldier gave him a quick wink.

 

Jongin giggled, “Good morning, Yeollie.”

 

Chanyeol stepped inside and bowed swiftly, “Your Highness.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Jongin gave his friend a light punch on the shoulder, “Oh, stop it.”

 

Chanyeol laughed and followed Jongin back into his bedroom.

 

The prince sat down in his window seat and stared out at the garden he cared so much about. It was so beautiful. Jongin simply loved flowers. Everyone knew that.

 

Especially his best friend.

 

“So, Chanyeol,  what’s the schedule for to-.”

 

Jongin gasped at the sight of Chanyeol down on one knee with a gorgeous assortment of flowers.

 

“Chanyeol…” Jongin was in awe. He had never seen flowers like the ones Chanyeol held before him.

 

“I’ve been practicing a spell to get the perfect combination of flowers. I call them..” Chanyeol looked up into his prince’s eyes, ' _ShaNis'._ ”

 

Jongin blushed.

 

 _ShaNi_ ….‘Pretty Ni’…

  
  


Chanyeol’s heart was pounding. Jongin was so beautiful. So kind. So-

 

“Your Highness.”

 

Chanyeol’s head snapped toward the new presence in the room.

 

_That bastard. Didn’t even announce himself._

 

Jongin’s attention was now on his Knight, “Good morning, Sehun. Did you sleep well?”

 

Chanyeol’s jaw clenched. Jongin hadn’t asked him about his night.

 

Sehun scoffed at the soldier's reaction, How easily moved he was…

 

“That’s of no importance, Your Highness. Please get ready to start the day.”

 

Jongin stood up, “Please, call me Jongin when no one is around, Sehun. Remember? Chanyeol is a friend as well.”

 

Chanyeol rose to his feet. His moment was ruined.

 

Why did Jongin always seem to forget about him whenever that damned Flamarian was around? Why did his eyes always seem to sparkle whenever he looked at him? Why did his smile always seem to just a tad bit brighter when he was with the Knight? Why?

 

Chanyeol shook his head. Deep down, he knew exactly why. He just couldn’t bring himself to accept it.

 

He watched the Knight walk up to Jongin.

 

“Jongin Kraiya..,” Chanyeol hated how deep and smooth Sehun’s voice was, “Please get dressed for breakfast.”

 

He felt sick to his stomach.

 

Respectively, bowing down, Chanyeol spoke up, “I will be on my way then, Your Highness.”

 

Jongin tore his eyes from Sehun back to Chanyeol, “Will I see you at breakfast?”

 

Why did Jongin sound so sweet, so innocent? Did he not realize he was stomping on Chanyeol’s heart with every passing moment?

 

“I’m sorry, Your Highness. I have some training I need to follow through with.”

 

Jongin heard something strange in his friend's tone, “Chanyeol, are you ok?”

 

Chanyeol looked up at Jongin, then at Sehun standing silently behind him, then back at his beautiful prince, “Better than ever, Your Highness.”

 

Jongin nodded but didn’t say anything. He noticed the lie immediately.

 

Gently laying the banquet of flowers on the window seat, Chanyeol quickly left the room.

 

~.~.~.~

 

Breakfast was different without Chanyeol. It was very rare that the soldier didn’t join the prince for a meal.

 

Jongin loved Chanyeol. He was his best friend and he couldn't imagine his life without him.

 

The prince couldn’t stop staring at the empty chair next to him.

 

Why was Chanyeol acting so strange all a sudden?  He was fine before. It wasn’t until Sehun appeared that his friend began acting differently.

 

Sehun…

 

Jongin turned his head to glance back at his Knight.

 

Sehun was standing straight, hands behind his back, looking straight ahead.

 

He looked like a statue.

 

“Sehun?”

 

“Yes, Your Highness?”

 

Jongin scowled.

 

“Jongin Kraiya.” the Knight corrected himself. 

 

The prince smiled at that, “Why don’t you join me for breakfast? I’ve never seen you eat anything, to be quite honest.”

 

“I eat privately in my bedchambers, Jongin Kraiya.”

 

He pouted. He wasn’t giving up that easily.

 

Jongin patted the seat to his right, whereas Chanyeol usually sat to his left.

 

“Well, sit down anyway,” he paused before adding, “That’s an order.”

 

He knew his Knight would reject the request otherwise.

 

Sehun didn’t move and, for a moment, Jongin thought the Knight was going to ignore a direct order. He smirked when the Flamarian finally shifted toward the table.

  
  


Sehun sat down. He even sat perfectly. How that was even possible?

 

“So,” the prince started, “Are you ready to visit your homeland?”

 

Sehun’s eyes were on a painting behind Jongin and for some reason that irritated the prince greatly. 

 

“Look at me,” he said rather harshly. When Sehun's eyes slowly found his, the prince repeated his question, “Now, are you ready?”

 

“Your Highness, I don’t see how knowing my thoughts on the matter changes anything. All that matters is if _you_ are ready.”

 

Jongin slightly, “What do you mean?”

 

Sehun sighed and looked away, “Flamar is not like Terrika. My people have different ways of doing things.”

 

“That’s exactly why I want to go. I’ve never been outside of the mainland and I want to know what it's like there.”

 

“Why not visit the Water Kingdom then? What do we have to go to Flamar?” Sehun faced him again, his tone a little harsher than it should have been, especially when directed to a member of the Royal family.

 

Jongin didn’t care about that though, “Because….it's your home.”

 

It was barely a whisper, but Sehun heard it loud and clear.

 

_Why..._

 

The Knight’s thoughts were interrupted when a messenger entered.

 

“Please forgive me, Your Highness. You have a letter.”

 

Sehun moved to stand, but Jongin grabbed his hand.

 

“No, stay. I got it.”

 

“But Your Highness, everything must pass through me before you can touch it,” Sehun reminded the prince. 

 

Jongin smiled and pretended that the Knight actually cared about his well-being and wasn’t simply doing his job.

 

“It’s just a letter, Sehun. Relax.” He motioned for the messenger to bring him the letter.

 

Sehun’s hands clenched. He didn’t like this at all.

 

“Thank you,” Jongin said sweetly.

 

Removing the hand from Sehun’s, the prince opened the letter:

  
  
  


_**Dear Earth Prince,** _

 

_**You have something of great importance to me. I wish for you to return it immediately.** _

_**I am not a patient man, Your Highness.** _

 

_**Yours,** _

_**P. L.** _

  
  
  


“That’s strange. It says I have something of his, but I don’t even who…,"

 

Suddenly, everything got blurry. 

 

The last thing Jongin felt was Sehun’s arms catching him before he fell out of his chair.

 

~.~.~.~

  
  


Sehun had never been this nervous in his life.

 

Jongin was lying down in his bed, surrounded by the King and Queen, Chanyeol, a few nurses and the family doctor.

 

“What is wrong with him, Lay?”

 

Lay, the royal family doctor, had a slim hand hovering over the sleeping prince. The Terrikan specialized in healing magic and medicines and had been serving the Royal family for generations.

 

“I have extracted the poison from his body. He should wake up soon.”

 

“Poison?” the Queen gasped, “But how. He doesn’t touch anything that hasn’t been handled by someone else first.”

 

“It was a letter,” Sehun announced.

 

Everyone turned to the Knight.

 

“A letter?” the King questioned.

 

“His Highness received a letter right before his passed out. He opened it for the first time himself.”

 

Chanyeol’s blood was boiling, “And why the hell was that?!”

 

Sehun ignored the soldier and directed his answer to the King and Queen, “Forgive me, Your Majesties, the prince insisted on opening the letter himself. My apologies. I have failed you.”

 

“Damn straight you fucking failed! Because of you, the prince is fucking unconscious!” Chanyeol was pissed. His precious prince was…

 

“Please...don’t fight….”

 

All eyes were now on this prince.

 

“Oh my dear, how are you feeling?” the Queen spoke.

 

“I’m ok...just a little thirsty.”

 

Chanyeol quickly grabbed the glass of water and handed it to Jongin. After Jongin finished, Chanyeol knelt next to the bed and desperately held prince’s hands in his own. He brought his forehead to rest on their intertwined fingers and tried to keep his voice steady when he spoke. 

 

“My prince….”

 

Jongin gave a weak smile, “I’m ok, Chanyeol. Don’t worry.”

 

Chanyeol took a moment to compose himself before remembering that they were not alone. He rose back to his feet and stepped back, giving the prince some space.

 

“That was quite the scare there, Your Highness,” Lay spoke.

 

“I know. I know. Thank you, Lay.”

 

Lay gave a small nod, “Of course, Your Highness. You should be more careful from now on. Especially since your body is changing.”

 

“Changing?” Jongin didn’t understand.

 

“Yes, Your Highness. It is not uncommon for people who are in love.”

 

“Wait? What? What does love have to do with my body…” Jongin suddenly felt like the room was way too crowded.

 

“Surely you know about _yunics_.”

 

“The prince is a _yunic_?” Chanyeol forced out.

 

The healer nodded.

 

“What the heck is a yunic? Will someone tell me what’s going on?” Jongin didn’t like the idea that people knew more about what was going on with him than he did.

 

“I guess someone didn’t pay attention in school.” the King joked, although the only people who laughed were the Queen and doctor.

 

“A _yunic_ , Your Highness, is a male who is able to bare young, in short. However, this only occurs when they are in love.”

 

Jongin’s throat was suddenly dry again.

 

_What the hell…_

 

“So who are you in love with, my dear?” The Queen beamed happily.

 

Jongin glanced at Sehun, almost naturally, but quickly looked away before anyone noticed.

 

_Well, Shit._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to interact with me more (participate in polls/answer questions/etc I sometimes have) please join me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	4. Heartless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by me, please forgive any mistakes in advance! :)

_How could you be so heartless?_

_Oh, how could you be so heartless?_

_(Heartless-Kanye West)_

  
  
  
  


After the whole ‘Jongin you can get pregnant because you’re in love with your Knight’ fiasco happened, the prince tried to avoid the Knight as much as possible. Obviously, that was damn near impossible since Sehun was supposed to be at his side at all times. 

 

Jongin was so embarrassed when he found out that he was a _yunic_. Why did Lay have to announce that in front of everyone? His parents, Chanyeol, and…

 

_Deep breathes, Jongin._

 

Jongin closed his eyes and sighed as he remembered how he locked eyes with Sehun. It may have been for half a second, but to the Earth Prince, it felt like time had stopped when Sehun’s eyes met his. The Knight literally took Jongin’s breath away. The prince noticed these feelings forming a while ago, but tried to ignore them, in hopes that they would suddenly go away.

 

There was something...exotic about Sehun. Maybe it was his fair skin, and how it complimented so perfectly with his eyes of sapphire. Maybe it was the way his muscles seemed to never want to be hidden under his clothes, no matter what the Knight was wearing. Maybe it was the way that Sehun’s deep voice sent waves to Jongin’s heart. He could literally feel it whenever the other spoke. There was so much dominance in his voice, Jongin shuttered at the thought.

 

Jongin was, absolutely, no doubt, in love with his Knight.

 

It would never be accepted, however.

 

Jongin was the Earth Prince. He needed to marry another Royal and create a family of purebloods. Anything outside of that would be completely forbidden. It would be even more looked down upon since Sehun was a fire-breed, the worst beings alive, according to the people of Terrika.

 

Jongin watched his Knight from his window above. Because the other soldiers hated Sehun, the Knight had to train alone. Jongin was sure the Flamarian couldn’t care less about that though, but it still made the prince feel sad.

 

How could someone so beautiful be so hated and discriminated against? What made Sehun so ‘dangerous’ that people wouldn’t give him a chance?  

 

Jongin gasped as Sehun suddenly created a bow and arrow made of flames. The Knight pulled back the arrow and watched it hit a passing bird. The Flamarian didn’t even flinch as the animal burst into flames and fell to the earth.

 

The Prince felt like his heart was in his stomach. That poor creature. To use precious animals for something like training, the prince couldn’t understand.

 

Jongin opened his window.

 

“Knight!” his voice was more regal than ever.

 

Sehun didn’t seem surprised by the sudden outburst. He simply looked up at his distraught prince.

 

“Your Highness.”

 

Jongin clenched his fists at how emotionless his Knight sounded. He just murdered a defenseless creature without good reason. Did he truly not care?

 

“I would like to see you in my bedchambers, immediately, if you don’t mind.” Jongin walked away from the window only to turn back again at the sound of boots hitting the floor.

 

The prince’s heart quicken at the sight of his Knight. He was so beautiful, yet his eyes were so….deadly.

 

“What can I do for you, Your Highness?” Sehun asked.

 

The prince frowned, “I saw what you did to that bird, Sehun.”

 

Silence.

 

Jongin brows furrowed, “Well aren’t going to explain yourself?”

 

“Explain what exactly, Your Highness?”

 

“Why did you killed that poor bird!” Jongin couldn't hold in his emotions.

 

“Training.” Sehun deadpanned.

 

Jongin scoffed. Unbelievable.

 

“Training, you say. And that’s a good reason to murder an animal?”

 

“Yes,” Sehun answered.

 

“No! No, Sehun, it doesn’t! What is wrong with you? Do you not see that killing is wrong? Do you truly not feel any remorse?” Jongin asked.

 

The blank look on his Knight’s face was all the confirmation the prince needed.

 

Empty. Sehun was empty.

 

“Leave me,” Jongin said turning away before his Knight could see the tears forming in his eyes.

 

Sehun bowed, “As you wish, Your Highness.”

 

Jongin deliberately turned the opposite way as Sehun walked past him toward the exit.

 

When the Knight was no longer in the prince’s sight, Jongin crumbled to the floor, his tears spilling from his beautiful eyes.

 

It hurt.

 

His heart was hurting so much.

 

To love someone so cold...what was the prince thinking?

 

Sehun would never return his feelings. Sehun was incapable of having any feelings at all.

 

Jongin would bet his life on that.

 

~.~.~.~

 

The day Sehun was dreading finally arrived and the Knight couldn’t have been colder to his prince.

 

He was well aware of the feelings the Earth prince had for him, but that didn’t change the fact that Sehun's sole purpose was to give his utmost loyalty to the prince. 

 

Anything more than that would be unnecessary.

 

Jongin must have figured that being alone with his Knight for such a long journey would be dreadful because Chanyeol proudly stood at Jongin’s side.

 

Sehun looked the soldier up and down and scoffed. The Knight also wasn’t blind to Chanyeol’s feeling for the prince either. It was so obvious it was sickening. To care so much about another...

 

“Your Highness, the carriage is loaded. Are you ready to set off?” Chanyeol asked like to perfect little soldier he was.

 

Sehun was slightly annoyed. Sehun was way more skilled than the Baron, but because Chanyeol was a native, the people of Terrika respected him a lot more than the Knight. It was idiotic, but Sehun didn’t expect much more from Terrikan people.

 

They were all idiots. Sehun couldn’t help but feel animosity toward their kind. So flawed yet so entitled. Sehun hated them. A small part of him couldn’t wait to get back to his own country. If he was in this godforsaken country for even a moment longer, he felt like he was going to explode.

 

“Yes, Chanyeol, I’m ready. Just le-” Jongin’s eyes flicked over to Sehun.

 

_Something's wrong._

 

To anyone else who cared to notice the Knight, it would’ve looked like Sehun was fine. The Knight was simply minding his own business, but to Jongin, who seemed to feel more and more connected to the fire-breed as the days went by, the fair-skinned male seemed..on edge.

 

“Sehun?” he called.

 

“Yes, Your Highness?” Sehun’s voice was so strong so why did Jongin feel it was covering something deeper?

 

The prince tried to find a hint of emotion in his Knight’s eyes. Something that indicated that Sehun felt anything, but of course, there was nothing.

 

“Your Highness?”

 

Jongin looked away. He didn’t want Sehun to see how much it hurt him to know that the Knight would never care for him the way he cared for Sehun. He should just give up and let these feelings go.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“As you wish.” Sehun bowed.

 

_..It hurt so much…._

 

“Let’s be on our way then.” Jongin allowed Chanyeol to help him into the carriage.

 

After he was settled in, he looked out at his two travel companions. One could ride with him inside the carriage and one had to sit on the outside next to the driver.  

 

Jongin wanted more than anything to talk to Sehun. Try to get to know about his country. He wanted to learn about their culture. What they liked. What they disliked. But whenever the Knight was too close, Jongin struggled to think rational thoughts. He struggled to breathe.

 

But most of all he struggled to want anything but to be wrapped in his Knight’s arms. Safe and protected.

 

“Chanyeol, ride with me please”

 

~.~.~.~

 

The trio was a day away from Flamar. Jongin couldn’t have been more excited to only have to sleep in a sketchy inn for one more night. He was sure that the hotels in the main city were nice and not filled with drunk patrons and prostitutes.

 

The prince was not afraid though. He did have a highly skilled imperial soldier and a  Knight’s whose power limit was still unknown and seemed to worry about nothing. Jongin’s only concern was causing unnecessary trouble for his travel companions. Even though Jongin could wield two elements, he was not skilled at all. He never wanted to be in a situation where he would have to use his powers to harm another, even if that meant he had to be hurt instead.

 

The earth prince stood next to Chanyeol as Sehun checked them into the hotel. He tried his best not to feel irritated as the clerk batted her lashes and smiled brightly at his Knight.

 

“Jongin?”

 

Jongin turned to his friend, “Huh?”

 

Chanyeol hoped he hid the disappointment he felt. He saw Jongin watching Sehun with jealousy in his eyes, but he chose to not mention it.

 

If he ignored what was right in front of him, it wasn’t real...right?

 

“Nothing.”

 

Jongin felt bad, “I’m sorry, Yeol. I was...distracted.”

 

_Obviously._

 

“It was nothing important. I just wanted to know if you would like to grab dinner at the tavern tonight.”

 

To be honest, Jongin was a bit worried to be around so many people so far away from his home. He really didn’t want to cause a commotion. But...

 

“Sure. Why not.” Jongin smiled up at his guard.

 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel his chest tightened. Jongin was his world. He could break him with a blink of an eye, but the slightest glance could brighten his entire day.

 

“They only had one room left.” The Knight stated as he handed Jongin the room key.

 

“Oh...” Jongin stared down at the key in his hands.

 

What should he do? Usually, he would have his own room and Chanyeol and Sehun would share a connecting room next to him.

 

“How many beds?” Chanyeol asked.

 

Jongin shut his eyes. Silently praying.

 

_Please. Please. Please._   
  


“Two.”

 

_Thank goodness._

 

“Then Chanyeol and I will sleep in one bed and you can sleep in the other. That’s okay with you right, Chanyeol?” Jongin asked his soldier.

 

Chanyeol’s face slowly got red…”Umm yeah. That’s o-.”

 

“I can’t allow that.”

 

Jongin and Chanyeol’s eyes met Sehun’s immediately.

 

Chanyeol was furious. Can’t allow? If Jongin wanted to do something, then who the hell was a lowly Flamarian to say otherwise.

 

Jongin's heart was beating so fast. Could it be that Sehun wanted to sleep in the same bed as Jongin in place of Chanyeol? The prince bit his lips to avoid smiling so hard.

 

“Sehun…”

 

“Don’t misunderstand, Your Highness. I can’t allow someone who is neither your family nor your betrothed to rest in the same bed as you. As a prince, you must know how indecent that would be.”

 

Jongin felt like his world had shattered. Sehun was so damn cold. Even if was a misunderstanding, Sehun didn’t have to be so matter of fact about it.

 

“Right,” Jongin muttered.

 

Sehun rose an eyebrow at the change in his prince’s tone, but, as usual, he didn’t question it.

 

“You and the Barn can both occupy a bed, _separately_. I’ll stand guard.”

 

“All night? You don’t want to sleep.” Jongin looked over at Sehun.

 

“It is not necessary.” Sehun deadpanned.

 

“Bu-.”

 

Chanyeol touched Jongin’s arm gently, “Don’t worry yourself about it. Sir Oh and I can alternate throughout the night. We can take turns standing guard and sleeping. How’s that?”

 

Jongin was still unsure, but he nodded, “Ok”

 

Chanyeol took the time to touch Jongin more than he needed to. He led Jongin toward the exit, his hand pressed against the small of the prince’s back.

 

“Let’s go eat.”

 

Jongin just nodded.

 

When they got outside Sehun was standing there.

 

The Terrikans looked back to where the Knight was just recently standing to back to where he currently stood.

 

“How…?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“Teleportation,” Sehun said as if that was completely normal, “Where are you two going?”

 

“Umm, dinner. But wait. Did you just say teleportation? You can teleport?” Jongin was blown away. He knew his Knight was talented, but teleportation was different. Unheard of really.

 

“Yes, Your Highness, I can teleport....occasionally.  But that is not important right now. You are going out for dinner? Amongst common folk? I advise differently.”

 

Chanyeol scoffed, “Well it’s a good thing we didn’t ask you for your advice then. Come on, Your Highness.”

 

Chanyeol just wanted Sehun to go away! He acted like he was the boss of Jongin or something. Always throwing in his opinion and comments when they were neither asked for nor cared for. Chanyeol didn’t care that the other had suddenly this special power or that he was technically above him. He would never respect the Flamarian. No matter what.

 

This time, Sehun said nothing and silently followed behind the two earth people.

 

~.~.~.~

 

Jongin’s heart was beating so fast. He was so scared, but he didn’t want Chanyeol to feel bad for bringing him here, so the prince stayed quiet.

 

Chanyeol didn’t seem to mind the loud drunken men in the tavern. The soldier had actually had a few drinks himself so he didn’t notice have the prince jumped whenever a glass shattered. He didn’t notice how whenever a man raised his voice the prince would shut his eyes. He didn’t notice that the prince had barely touched his food even though they had been there over an hour. He didn’t notice the smaller’s hands slightly trembled as they rested ever so prince-like in his lap.

 

Chanyeol didn’t notice that the prince was on the verge of bursting into tears.

 

But someone else did.  

 

And He. Was. **_Furious_**.

 

Sehun fists clenched at his sides. He had stood and watched Jongin for the past hour basically have a silent mental breakdown in the tavern. He could see Jongin’s chest rise and fall as he struggled to breath steady. He could see his eyes watering.

 

And most importantly, he could _feel_ how scared the prince was. Literally, feel it in his veins. Burning him.

 

So why did Jongin not order them to leave? Why did he choose to suffer quietly? For that damned soldier’s sake? For the sake of Chanyeol’s feelings? Disgusting.

 

Sehun felt like he was ready to set aflame any second now. His body ached and his vision slowly seeped red. He had to leave. Before he lost control. But to leave without Jongin? Impossible.

 

But if one more thing that the Knight disapproved of happened, he would surely go over the edge.

 

Sehun watched as Chanyeol stumbled to the restroom, leaving Jongin alone at the table.

 

As if he had been waiting for the prince to be left alone, a man walked over to Jongin and grabbed his arm, lifting the prince up from his chair.

 

Jongin closed his eyes and let out a small whine.

 

_Sehun...save me._

 

“Unhand him,” Sehun spoke, suddenly at Jongin’s side.

 

Jongin opened his eyes to see his Knight. He was so relieved.

 

“Why? He your boyfriend?”

 

“No.” Sehun growled out.

 

The man smiled, “Then he is fair game.”

 

Sehun caught Jongin’s arm before the man could pull him away.

 

The prince couldn’t even be happy about Sehun touching him because his grip was tight. Besides that, Jongin noticed a strange aura forming around the Knight.

 

It was when black smoke began to surround Sehun that the prince knew that he wasn’t just imagining things.

 

“I said...let him go,” Sehun voice was dark. 

 

“What the fuck?!” The man yelled.

 

Now they had the attention of the other people present.

 

“Sehun?” Jongin tried, but he knew Sehun didn’t hear him. The prince noticed a group of men approaching them. Small fireballs in their hands.

 

“Wait!” he screamed.

 

But they had already shot their flames toward Sehun.

 

Sehun yanked Jongin behind his body and suddenly they were on the other side of the tavern

 

“Whoa! What the hell just happened?” one of the men wondered.

 

“Did they just disappear?”

 

“There they are!” someone pointed at the two men who were now close to the exit.

 

Jongin tugged at Sehun’s shirt, “Sehun, Let’s go.”

 

“In a minute. I have to teach these fools a lesson.”  Sehun’s voice was unrecognizable. Jongin didn’t like it at all.

  
  


Before Jongin could even blink the entire building was on fire.

 

Screams filled the prince’s ears as he watched everyone scramble around. Scared and confused.

 

It was terrible. But what was even more terrible was the satisfied smirk on his Knight’s face.

 

This was _wrong_.

 

There were innocent people here. People who didn’t do a single thing to Jongin. People like..Chanyeol!

 

“Sehun! Stop the fire. Chanyeol is in here. He could get hurt!” Jongin yelled.

 

“That’s none of my concern, Your Highness.”

 

Jongin’s eyes widened. He stepped in front of Sehun’s line of sight

 

“It’s a concern of mine! Stop this! Now! That’s an order!”

 

Finally making eyes contact, Jongin looked directly up at Sehun, daring the Knight to disobey him.

 

Sehun began to walk out of the tavern.

 

Jongin frantically ran after him, “Sehun! Did you hear me?! I said st-.”

 

With a snap of the Knight’s fingers, the fire vanished.

 

Jongin’s eyes searched for his friend, a rush of relief washing over him as he spotted a confused Chanyeol staring back at him.

 

_Thank goodness._

 

“Better, Your Highness?”

 

Jongin cut his eyes at his Knight. Hating the mockery in his voice.

 

Without warning Jongin walked up to Sehun and drew his hand back, slapping the fire-breed across his face.

 

Angry tears fell down his cheeks as he glared at Sehun, “You could have killed someone! There were innocent people here, Sehun! Chanyeol was in there! Chanyeol could have been hurt. He is drunk. He can’t defend himself as usual. What would have happened if you killed him? Huh?!”

 

Sehun didn’t answer and Jongin didn’t know if the Knight simply couldn’t answer or if he didn’t care. He prayed to the Gods it wasn’t the latter.

 

Chanyeol stumbled up to the two.

 

“Jo-Jongin! What was that? Wha-. Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

 

The prince smiled sadly at his friend, “I’m fine, Chanyeol. Let’s get out of here.”

 

Jongin helped Chanyeol all the way back to the hotel and tucked him into the bed.

 

“Jongin…” the soldier mumbled causing a small smile to form on the prince’s face.

 

He loved Chanyeol. He was the prince’s best friend. He didn’t know what he would do if something happened to him.

 

Slowly, Jongin bent over and placed a gentle kiss on Chanyeol’s forehead.

 

“Goodnight, Yeollie.”

 

Jongin rose from the edge of the bed and was about to head to bed when he noticed Sehun standing outside on the balcony of the hotel room, looking up at the night sky.

 

The prince sighed.

 

He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep peacefully if he didn’t at least apologize for slapping the other male.

 

Careful not to wake Chanyeol, Jongin slid open the balcony door and stepped outside.

 

Sehun didn’t have to turn around to know who it was.

 

He could _feel_ who it was.

 

“Sehun…” came the angelic voice.

 

“Your Highness.”

 

Jongin winced at the coldness in the Knight’s voice, “I’m sorry for slapping you earlier. I...was just in shock. I was scared and..”

 

“No need to apologize, Your Highness. It didn’t hurt at all.”

 

Jongin walked up and stood at Sehun’s side, “It’s not about if it hurt you or not, Sehun. It’s about me getting too emotional and taking it out on you. I should have handled it a different way and for that I’m sorry.”

 

Something snapped inside of Jongin when he didn’t get a response from the taller male.

 

He grabbed Sehun’s chin and forced him to look down into his eyes.

 

Jongin stared deeply into those sapphire eyes. He loved them so much...

 

“I’m sorry, Sehun. I am so sorry.”

 

Jongin thought he saw a flicker of something in Sehun’s eyes.

 

Confusion? Regret? Disgust?

 

And then he saw something else.

 

Blue flames. Just like that time before.

 

“Sehun?”

 

The Knight quickly turned away from him, “You should get some sleep, Your Highness. We leave at sunrise.”

 

Jongin’s heart clenched.

 

“Why do you do that?”

 

“Your Highness?”

 

“Turn away from me. Why do you do that? I know you know. How I….”

 

Jongin didn’t finish his sentence and the Sehun was grateful. He didn’t know what was going on inside but with every second Jongin was near, the Knight felt himself slowly losing control of his powers.

 

“Goodnight, Sehun.”

 

Sehun’s grip tightened on the rails as Jongin closed the door behind him.

 

The Knight looked up at the starry sky.

 

“Goodnight….Jongin.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to interact with me more (participate in polls/answer questions/etc I sometimes have) please join me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	5. Someone Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by me. Please forgive any mistakes! :)

Flamar was very...passionate. 

That’s the first word that came to Jongin’s mind. He had never seen such a public display of emotions in his entire life. Everywhere he looked there were people kissing, hugging, or simply lost in each other’s eyes. 

However, Flamar wasn’t just a place of sexual desire. They were very passionate about display their negative emotions as well. So fist fights, loud arguments, and aggressive grabbing were also common to see. 

Jongin was in awe. 

It was like a whole new world for the prince and he wanted to explore it with every inch of his being. 

“Savages.” 

Wide-eyed, Jongin looked over at his travel companion. 

Chanyeol was not impressed by the ways of the Flamarian people. He did not like their public display of love and hate. In Terrika, all personal manners such as kissing and arguments were for behind closed doors. 

Did fire-breeds have no sense of shame? 

Chanyeol came across a couple making out against the side of a flower shop. 

_Animals_. 

Jongin bit his lip and looked back out the carriage window. He couldn’t blame Chanyeol for the way he saw things. The Flamarian people were barbaric and had no morals, that was what the people in Terrika were taught. Even children in Terrika hated fire-breeds as much as Chanyeol did. 

It was just the way things were. 

~.~.~.~

After about an hour of being in the city, the carriage finally stopped. 

Sehun made his way to the prince’s side but did not open the door. 

He spoke from the outside, “Your Highness, there seem to be no hotel rooms available in the city. Everything is sold out.” 

“Oh? Do you know why?” 

“The Flamarian prince’s birthday ball is tonight. People from other kingdoms have traveled here to attend.” Sehun answered. 

Jongin nodded, “That makes sense.” 

“So where do you suppose we stay then?” Chanyeol asked bitterly. 

Jongin was only slightly shocked in his friend’s tone. Obviously, Chanyeol wasn’t comfortable with being in the Fire Kingdom.

Sehun started, “Well, the closest hotel that isn’t full is about an hour away. Or there are lesser motels that are c-.” 

“Hun, is that you?”

Jongin looked behind his Knight at the stranger. 

A tall man with wide eyes looked at the back of the soldier, who still hadn’t turned to see who had spoken. 

“Sehun, do you-.”

The man started closing in on the carriage, “Hun, you’re ba-.” 

Sehun quickly spun around, his sword at the stranger’s neck, “That’s close enough.” 

“Sehun!” Jongin yelled, “What are you doing?” 

The prince tried to open the carriage door, but Sehun had a strong arm holding it closed. What was his Knight doing? Did he know this man? The stranger looked just a normal civilian. 

“Sehun…” 

“Don’t worry, Your Highness. This won’t take long.” Sehun said, eyes still locked on this new face. 

The man suddenly smiled, “So this is the Earth Prince you were summoned to protect. He’s a cutie if nothing else.” 

Jongin didn’t say anything. He only watched his Knight’s face twist into an expression of pure annoyance. 

“You will watch your tongue when directing it toward the Prince.” 

Still smiling the man held up his hands in almost a playful manner, “But of course. My apologies.” 

“W-who are you?” Jongin finally spoke up. 

“No one important, Your Highness,” Sehun answered. 

“Oh, he didn’t tell you,” the stranger began, “I’m his father.” 

“Father!” Jongin streaked, “Sehun, put down your weapon.” 

“Your Highness, h-.” 

“That is an order.” 

Sehun’s jaw clenched before he slowly put his sword back in its sheath. 

Jongin pushed at the door indicating that he wanted it opened. After a moment, the Knight allowed it. 

The man bowed, “Nice to meet you, Your Highness.” 

Jongin nodded, “Nice to meet you too….”

“Junmyeon. Oh Junmyeon. But you can just call me Suho," the man grinned and Jongin couldn't help but smile in return. The other was so...warm. 

“Mr. Suho, are you really Sehun’s...are you really his father?” 

Suho nodded, “Biologically? No. But my wife and I found him when he was just 4 years old and decided to take him in.” 

Jongin smiled, “That’s so nice of you!” 

“Well, we were in need of a test subject after all.” 

The prince’s smile faltered, “Test subject…” 

Suho nodded, “Yes, But we can talk more about that later. I couldn't help but overhear that you all are in need of a place to stay during your time here? I would like to offer up our home.” 

“No.” came Sehun’s voice. 

Suho chuckled, “Well, I knew you wouldn’t, but I also know that’s it’s really not up to you, now is it, Hun?” 

Sehun all but growled and turned away. 

Jongin looked at his Knight. He had never seen Sehun show so much emotion before. He was usually so quiet. 

“Can I talk to him real fast?” Jongin asked Suho. 

“Why, of course, Your Highness.” 

Jongin walked up to Sehun, “Can we talk?” 

Sehun looked over at his ‘father’. 

Suho was still wearing his famous smile. 

_Always smiling...no matter what._

“Sure.” 

“Chanyeol, I’ll be right over here,” Jongin called back. 

Chanyeol didn’t answer. It didn’t matter what he said anyway, Jongin would leave with that damned fire-breed regardless. 

Jongin and Sehun walked over to a restaurant and stood outside. 

“Sehun...are you and your parents not on good terms? Suho seems nice.”   
   
Sehun’s eyes were still on Suho, “They are nice.” 

Jongin was confused, “Then why…” 

“My parents are nice, but they...I can’t really explain it. But, yes, they are nice people, and yes, you are safe at their home.” 

“Your home.”

“Huh?” 

“You grew up there right? So it’s your home too.” 

“Right.” 

Jongin reached out and grabbed his Knight’s hand, “It will be fine, Sehun.” 

Sehun looked at their locked hands, “Yes...Jongin.”

Jongin’s heart felt like it was going to explode.

~.~.~.~

Sehun’s family home was huge. 

But that was expected from Flamar’s most successful scientist and doctor. Their home was literally right outside the palace walls, making palace calls easier. 

Suho stepped out of the carriage and helped Jongin out. Sehun rolled his eyes at the scene. 

“Your home is beautiful,” Jongin commented. 

“Yeah. It was a gift from the Royal family for our services, ”Suho explained, “Hun, help with the bags.” 

Sehun ignored the statement and walked along Jongin’s other side, “You’re mistaken, Junmyeon. That’s below me. The driver can handle that.” 

Suho smirked, “Ah yes, how could I forget? You're a big important Knight now.” 

Jongin noticed the tension between the two males, but he didn’t feel real right addressing it. At least not now. 

A man opened the door as they approached, “Welcome back, Master. Shall I-...Young Master? Is that you?” 

“Hello, Jin. How are you?” Sehun spoke. 

“I’m great, Young Master. It’s been years. You’ve grown so much.” 

Years? Sehun had only been Jongin’s Knight for a few months...

 Sehun nodded, “That’s what people do, Jin.” 

The butler smiled, “Still so practical, I see.” 

“Jin, send someone to help with the prince’s bags.” 

“Prince?” The butler finally noticed Jongin, “Oh, my apologies. I was just so happy to see Young Master. Welcome, Prince…”

Jongin smiled, “Oh no worries. I’m Jongin of Terrika.”

Jin nodded, “The Earth Prince. Well, you certainly are more beautiful than the rumors say.” 

_Rumors?_

Jongin blushed, “Thank you.” 

“HUNNIE!!” 

Everyone turned toward the scream and watched as arms fly around Sehun’s neck 

Sehun didn’t return the hug, simply stood there as the small woman sobbed into his chest. 

“Oh, Hunnie. I thought I heard your voice. But I thought I was dreaming again. I’m so happy. I could cry.” 

“You are crying, dear.” Suho laughed. 

“Oh shut up, Suho. No one asked you,” the bright-eyed woman looked up at Sehun, arms still around the Knight’s neck, “You’ve gotten so big, Hunnie. You’re so handsome now too!”

“Jihyo..”

“Please, Hunnie. Call me, mom. It’s been too long. Be nice to me, please, just this once.” 

Sehun didn’t respond. 

Jongin was shocked. How could Sehun be so cold towards his parents? Jongin wished his parents were as….normal as Sehun’s. They seemed so happy and like real ‘parents’. 

“Dear, we have guests.” 

Jihyo  looked at her husband, “Guest?” 

Suho waved his hand toward Jongin and Chanyeol. 

“Ah, guest,” Jihyo looked at Sehun and touched his face, “I’m so glad you’re back, Hunnie .” 

Sehun nodded and turned toward Jongin. 

Jihyo frowned but did the same. She took in Jongin’s appearance and smiled. 

“Wow, you’re beautiful. Who are you?” 

“This is Prince Jongin, honey. He is Sehun’s Prince.” 

“His Prince? Oh yes, We heard you became a Knight,” Jihyo looked back at Sehun, “He is beautiful, Hunnie .”

Jongin also looked at Sehun, who looked very uncomfortable. 

“Yeah,” was all Sehun said.

Jongin’s heart was on fire! His cheeks were as red as an apple. He looked away, in hope to hide his blush, but his eyes met Chanyeol’s. 

His friend simply shook his head in disappointment and looked away from the prince.

Strange...

“Well, let’s get them settled in, honey. We can talk later.” 

Jihyo looked over at Sehun, “But…” 

Suho put a hand on her shoulder, “He isn’t going anywhere, love. Right, Hun ?” 

Sehun nodded and Jihyo smiled. 

“Great! Jin, have rooms prepared for the Prince and his guard. Hunnie, your room is exactly the way you left it. We have it dusted every day.” Jihyo smiled. 

Jin bowed, “Right away, madam.” 

The butler walked up to the Terrikan prince, “Follow me, please. We’ll have tea while your rooms are being prepared.” 

Jongin and Chanyeol began following the butler 

“Your Highness, wait,” Sehun called out. 

Jongin paused and looked back at his Knight, “Yes?” 

Sehun just stared at Jongin for a moment before looking at their butler, “He...Prepare the room directly next to mine for the prince.” 

Without another word, Sehun turned and walked away. 

Suho and Jihyo were surprised at their son’s command. 

“He’s changed a little, don’t you think, Suho?” 

Suho wrapped an arm around his wife’s waist and followed the others. 

“Some people are worth changing for.” 

~.~.~.~

By the time Sehun returned home Jongin and Jihyo were no longer with the others. 

Sehun approached Suho who was dressed up and wearing a red eye mask. 

“Where is the prince?” he asked. 

“With your mother getting ready,” Suho answered. 

“For?” 

“Our Prince’s ball tonight.” 

Sehun shook his head, “No, we aren’t going.” 

Suho chuckled, “Good luck telling your mom that. They’ve been getting ready for hours already. She’s so happy to have someone to dress up like a doll.” 

Sehun sighed and looked over at Chanyeol, who was dressed in his uniform but was also wearing a matching eye mask. 

“We’re ready!” Jihyo announced from the top of the stairwell. 

Jihyo was wearing a pretty red and white dress, but that’s all Sehun noticed because the sight of Jongin made him blind to everything else. 

The prince was wearing a grand red and gold fitted suit that left his smooth pale shoulders bare. His hair was wavy and had a rose pin place gently in it. And then there was his face, which was likely made up of blush and eyeliner. Jihyo was a goddess at makeup and Jongin was just so pretty to let the chance pass by.

“Wh-Why is he dressed like in...that, Jihyo?”  Sehun asked. 

“Call me, mom. And because he has such a nice body and pretty skin. This is fitting for him. Don’t you think, Hun?” 

“He’s not a doll.”  Sehun turned away from the prince. He could feel his powers grow stronger. 

“Do you not like it, Sehun?” Jongin asked sadly. 

Sehun quickly looked at the prince’s crestfallen face, “No, Your Highness. You look...beautiful.” 

Jongin blushed and smiled, “Aren’t you going to change into your costume?” 

Sehun shook his head, “Your Highness, I don’t think we should attend the ball tonight.” 

“Why not?” Jihyo whined, “Jongin is so pretty. I want everyone to see.” 

Suho tied to hush his wife, “Honey…” 

“But I want to go, Sehun...please.”  Jongin’s long lashes batted innocently and the Knight groaned. 

“Fine.” 

Jihyo and Jongin smiled at each other. 

~.~.~.~

Jongin was having such a great time. The people of Flamar really knew how to throw a great party. 

“Announcing, the Flamarian prince...His Highness, Luhan!”

The crowd cheered as a beautiful male made his way through the ballroom. Following behind him was his most loyal servant, Kris. 

Jongin watched the fire prince. 

He was...glorious. Jongin felt inferior for the first time in his life. Jongin looked at his Knight who was staring at the fire prince too. Was Sehun also captured by the prince’s beauty? 

Sehun felt the swift in Jongin’s demeanor. 

“Your Highness?” 

Jongin looked up, a forced smile on his face, “Yes?”

Sehun frowned, “Something the matter?” 

Jongin shook his head, “No.”

“You’re lying to me.” 

Jongin bit his lip, “You see right through me, Sehun, as always.” 

“It’s my job to look after you, Your Highness.” 

Before Jongin could respond, Prince  Luhan began to speak. 

“Hello everyone, sorry I’m late. I want to thank all of you for coming out tonight.” 

The people cheered. 

Luhan smiled and continued, “Well, I won’t stop the party for any longer. Let’s have a great night!” 

The music began again and everyone resumed their activities. 

“Would you like to dance, Your Highness?” 

Jongin smiled at his best friend, “Why not?” 

Chanyeol led Jongin to the dance floor as Sehun stood and watched. 

He wasn’t here to have fun. He still felt uneasy about coming to Flamar, but he didn’t want to ruin Jongin’s time. 

“You like him, don’t you?” 

Sehun looked over at Jihyo, “That would be inappropriate and against the rules. He is my prince.” 

“Bullshit, Hun. When have you ever cared about the rules?” 

Sehun allowed a small smirk to appear on his face, “Well...you’re right about that. But even so, caring for others is pointless. Everyone disappoints you in the end.”

Jihyo touched her son’s arm, “ No, Hun. That’s not true. Love is precious. It makes you stronger.” 

Sehun didn’t reply. He just watched as Chanyeol spun Jongin around the dance floor, stealing everyone’s attention. Jongin was beautiful, how could someone not notice him. 

_So beautiful._

~.~.~.~

After a few more songs, it was time for the firework display. Everyone made their way outside. Jongin had lost sight of Chanyeol in all the commotion. 

It only took a moment before Sehun had found him and lead him outside on the balcony. 

It was getting extremly crowded so Sehun had Jongin stand in front of him against the railing,  and then firmly place his arms on both sides of the prince, blocking others from crowding the prince. 

Even though Jongin knew Sehun was simply protecting him, the prince couldn’t help but feel special as Sehun’s chest pressed against his back. 

“Sehun…” 

“Hm?” 

“Can I call you Hunnie?”

Silence.

“Can I?” 

“Why?” 

Jongin turned so that his back was up against the rails so that he was facing his Knight.  

He looked up at Sehun. His face was so damn gorgeous. Jongin had to force himself to breathe correctly. 

Taking a deep breath, “You know how I feel about you, Sehun” 

Sehun’s jaw set, but Jongin continued anyway. He had to get this off his chest. It was suffocating him. 

“I think... I really like you, Sehun. I...I know you don’t feel the same way, maybe you never will, but I care about you a lot and I want you to be happy. I’m so thankful to have you at my side. You make me feel safe and warm and...you’re amazingly talented. Even though I don’t understand you sometimes, I feel like you understand me more than anyone else. You-”

Jongin’s confession was interrupted by the firework show starting. The cheers drowned out Jongin’s voice and Sehun was grateful. Jongin was now distracted by the fireworks, but Sehun was distracted by the beauty that was Jongin. 

How could someone as pure as Jongin care about someone as tainted as Sehun? The Knight couldn't understand. 

He watched the lights from the fireworks dance along Jongin’s face. 

_He's so fucking beautiful._

There was a woman’s scream that took Sehun’s attention away from Jongin for a few seconds, but that all it took for Jongin to suddenly disappear from Sehun’s sight. 

The Knight panicked. 

“Your Highness!” He yelled. 

Even if Jongin had been close, there was no way the prince would have heard his Knight calling out for him. The loud cheers and laughter of the party guests drowned out the Knight’s voice.

Sehun ran back inside the ballroom, praying that the prince simply went back inside. Blue eyes scanned the people in the room, none of them being his prince. 

Letting out a frustrated growl, Sehun pushed everyone aside that stood in his way. 

Jongin. He needed to find Jongin. 

Suddenly, there was a hand on his arm. 

“Looking for your prince?”

Sehun quickly spun around to find the fire prince smiling at him. 

The smile didn’t seem friendly at all. 

“I am. So, if you would excuse me, Your Highness.” Sehun half bowed before turning away. 

“What if I said I knew where he was?” Luhan smirked. 

Sehun froze. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Sehun...I’ve been watching you for a long time now. I was surprised to see you back here in Flamar, but I can’t say that I’m disappointed.” 

Sehun glared at the fire prince, “Where is my prince?” 

“I’ll get there. But first, I have a request.” 

Sehun clenched his fist, his veins popping out of his arms, “Where is he?” 

The prince smirked, “Such a loyal Knight. Just what I need.” 

“What do you want?” Sehun demanded. 

“Be my Knight.” 

“No.” 

Luhan walked up to Sehun and looked up into his cold eyes, “You will accept if you don't want anything to happen to your precious prince.”

The sound of thunder crashed and rain began to fall heavily. 

“Ah, he must have summoned the water spirit. Guess he must be really scared for him to do that, huh?.” Luhan commented tauntingly.  

Sehun froze.

Luhan was right. Up until now, Jongin had only been able to summon the water spirit in emergency situations. 

_Jongin…_

“You bastard.” 

“What’s your answer, Sir Oh? Will you be my Knight? Or will you let my men have their way with your pretty prince? I hear he can get pregnant now. How lovely.” 

“Fine!”  Sehun yelled. 

“Fine, what?” 

Sehun knelt before the fire prince, “I’ll be your Knight, Prince Luhan” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to interact with me more (participate in polls/answer questions/etc I sometimes have) please join me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! :)

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Let me hear your thoughts in the comments! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave kudos
> 
> If you would like to interact with me more (participate in polls/answer questions/etc I sometimes have) please join me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)


End file.
